Just A Night
by Avales
Summary: This is not what I expected from today. I'm stuck in my car with my drunk cousin and my ex who still won't tell me why she broke up with. At least this night can't get any worse.- "Fuck." I spoke to soon. AxC
1. IfI'mJamesDeanThenYou'reAudreyHepburn

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Chapter I: If I'm James Dean Then You're Audrey Hepburn**

Athrun's POV

'_Dear, I wrote you a song. Despite the fact you did me wrong. And dear, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but something ain't right. You tell me that you love me then you go and leave me. Why you do this to me, baby? I'm lovesick…' _[1]

People may think I'm being a bit… _emo _for listening to sad love songswhile I'm going through my break-up. It's only been a few days or maybe a week but who knows. I haven't kept in touch with reality lately; I've been what Dearka calls 'zombie mode'; I look alive but dead inside. Nothing I can do about it even if I have a smile plastered in my face, people still ask me if I'm okay. Of course I'm not okay! The girl I've been in love since we were nine years old and been dating for two years broke my heart… no, not break it more like tearing it out of my chest and stomping on it and not tell me why she did it in the first place. I tried catching her in the school hallway, call her, sent her e-mails, IMs, and even asked my so called "friends" if they know why she broke up with me even my cousin who is best friends with her said she doesn't know but I know they are all hiding something from me, I just haven't figured out what it is. Maybe they just don't have the heart to tell me she stopped loving me or she just never loved me all along. I need to stop thinking about this and try to concentrate on the road. I don't need to go to jail for running over an innocent pedestrian because I was being distracted for thinking about my problems. The streets are more crowded tonight then again it's Friday night which means partying except I'm not partying tonight rather taking a drive around city, trying to keep my mind of her. My friends invited me out but I wanted to be alone like the past nights. What's the point of going out if I'm just gonna be self-absorb about my break-up.

'_Show me the meaning of being lonely. So many words for the broken heart, it's hard to see in a crimson love…" _[2]

I should probably change this station if I want to stop thinking about her and my broken heart but I didn't instead I lowered the volume of the radio as I felt my cell vibrating inside the pockets of my pants. I answered without checking who was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Athrun?"_

"Yeah this is him."

"_Oh good, I thought I dialed the wrong number. I can't see the letters right on my cell anymore!"_

I furrowed my eyebrows out of confusion not knowing who was the person talking then I kept on listening to the other person rambling on the other side of phone line I knew who it was. "Dear cousin, you don't happen to be drunk?"

"_Noooo… maybe… a little bit… I had a few drink here and there. I'm not drunk-drunk… well maybe I am a bit drunk-drunk."_

I chuckled softly. "Where are you at? I'll pick you up since you're drunk-drunk"

"_I have no idea actually- hold on- hey you with the hideous crocs _[3], _what's the name of this place? - Thanks and here's a 20, maybe buy shoes better than crocs. The guy with no sense of shoe fashion said Eternal Pub or something close to that."_

"I know where that pub is. If you can still manage to walk without thinking the floor is moving, wait for me outside, okay?"

"_Okay, later."_

I flipped my cell closed and drove off as fast as I could in this traffic. Nearing my destination in a few minutes, I drove slowly through the street to find my cousin and I did but she wasn't alone. _Cagalli _was there with her laughing… laughing! And that wasn't the worst part she was a wearing a green dress, she knows I love when she wears the color green but what the hell is she doing wearing a dress, she hates wearing a dress unless she's on a date with someone. I don't think she can move on that fast… could she? I shook my head ignoring what I was thinking and honked the car horn.

"ALEXA!"

My cousin looked my way, smiled, and then kind of fell as she tried to walk. She was definitely drunk. Cagalli helped her get up but she was having trouble helping her walk towards the car. I sighed heavily before getting out the car and walked towards them trying to ignore Cagalli. I put my cousin's left arm around my shoulder as I kept a hold of her with my right arm around her waist. Alexa wasn't a hassle to get in the car; she immediately got in and lied down on the back seat. I closed the car door and didn't want to turn around to see the girl that broke my heart but I had to… at least to give her thanks for taking care of my cousin before I got here.

"Thank you for helping out Alexa," I said rather coldly as I turned around to look at her but she had her head looking the other way. She was trying not look at me either.

"It's no problem. She's one of my best friends, not gonna let her be outside by herself drunk," she shrugged, still not looking at me.

"Well then have a goodnight," I said politely and walked back to the driver's seat, hearing her cell ring.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T PICK ME UP?" she yelled getting the attention of the people around the street. "WHATEVER IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME, IT'S ON YOUR HEAD!"

I looked at Cagalli through the passenger window; she was completely pissed at the person on the phone. I chuckled; her face always looked cute to me when she was mad.

I lowered the window of the passenger seat and leaned closer. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

My emerald eyes ended meeting her amber eyes once again. She seemed to mumble something to herself then just got in the car, giving me her famous glare. "I need some space, Zala."

I looked at her confuse for a few seconds, realizing I was still leaning on the edge of the passenger seat… a few inches from her face. I pulled myself up immediately, blushing. I haven't been that close to her in a few days or seen her at all. What the hell am I doing blushing? Yes I still love her but she doesn't feel the same way, does she? She's here in my car; I can finally ask her why she broke up with me.

"Take me home, Zala," she said making me snap from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," I said putting my car on drive and driving off. Maybe I'll ask her later about it, I don't need her jumping out the car because she wasn't gonna give me an answer. Yeah later.

Cagalli's POV

It's really awkward being around Athrun again, I haven't seen him since the day I broke up with him. He looks like he's a bad shape. I'm guessing my brother wasn't lying about how Athrun been after the break up. I wasn't expecting him to take it well but I was hoping he didn't take it so hard. Athrun must never know why I broke up with him though right now I'm stuck with him in his car.

"So what's with the dress?" I heard him asking, it looked like he was frowning.

"Lacus and Milly forced me to put it on for the senior portrait today. I was gonna change when I got home but I ended up at Shiho's house and Alexa was there then they decided to check out this band back at the pub though Shiho lent me her black leather jacket so I won't be completely exposed by the dress," I don't know why I'm trying hard to convince Athrun that's the reason. It's not like I put it on cause I was going on date unless Athrun thinks that's why.

"Oh yeah, I forgot senior portraits were being taken this week." And with that the car went silent… awkward silence. Only the car radio was on. I turned the volume up higher not noticing the music Athrun had playing.

"… _cause there'll be no sunlight__if I lose you, baby__. __There'll be no clear skies__ i__f I lose you, baby__. J__ust like the clouds__. __My eyes will do the same, if you walk away__. __Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..." _[4]

I raised my eyebrow. "Why are you listening to sad music?"

"None of your business," Athrun retorted turning off the radio.

"I just asked you a question. You don't have to be a jerk about it," I snapped at him.

"I'm being a jerk! I just told you it's none of your business. I didn't break your heart without an explanation!" Athrun's voice sounded of pure anger and hatred.

I was taken aback. No matter how many fight me and Athrun got into since we were kids, he never had such hate on his voice but what did I expect I did break up with him. I wasn't expecting him to treat me like before.

"There's so much hate in this car." I turned around to see Alexa leaning on Athrun's headrest. "You guys need to work this out. How can you be friends like before?"

"We can't until someone gives a reason for breaking my heart," Athrun scoffed.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A BROKEN HEART!"

Athrun's POV

What the fuck does she mean I'm not the only one with a broken heart? She dumped _me_. I didn't dump her. Before I could say anything my cousin put her hand in front of my face. I thought it was to stop me from saying something but instead she grabbed Cagalli's bag and threw up in it.

"Alexa!" Cagalli cried out. "What the hell? That's not my bag, that's Lacus's."

"Sorry." I heard my cousin say.

"We'll buy Lacus a new bag," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"MY CELL, MONEY, AND ID WERE IN THAT BAG! HOW ARE YOU GONNA REPLACE THAT?" Cagalli practically screamed right in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli," my cousin sounded like she wanted to cry.

At the corner of my eye I can see Cagalli feeling bad. Alexa was like a little sister to her even though she was a year younger.

"It's fine, I'll figure out how to replace that stuff," Cagalli voice sounded calmer. "Don't worry about it."

I saw my cousin smile though the rear-view window and went back to lying down. Cagalli closed the bag, put it by her feet, and proceeded to look through the window. This is not what I expected from today. I'm stuck in my car with my drunk cousin and my ex who still won't tell me why she broke up with. At least this night can't get any worse.

"ATHRUN WATCH OUT!"

I took a quick left turn trying not hit the dog in the middle street but instead hit something worse. My seat belt kept me from hitting myself. I turned around, saw that Cagalli was fine, and my cousin's thumb up meant she was fine. I looked at my windshield that looked cracked and notice the bumper and hood of the car were smashed into light pole.

"Fuck." I spoke to soon.

**End Of Chapter I**

A/N: Let's see if you guys like this chapter and if not well then that sucks lol. Review or not. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

[1] Lovesick by Nevershoutnever

[2] Show Me The Meaning by Backstreet Boys

[3] Crocs… I seriously don't get people and those shoes but if you like them then sorry, didn't mean to offend you.

[4] It Will Rain by Bruno Mars


	2. Time Bomb

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Chapter II: Time Bomb**

Athrun's POV

"For the last time kid! The. Car. Isn't. Gonna. Be. Ready. In. Two. Weeks."

"I heard you the first time old man! I'm not a fucking idiot!" Cagalli shouted to the equally short-tempered mechanic.

I shook my head rubbing my right temple. This has been going on for almost an hour. I definitely got the hint that Cagalli doesn't want to spend any more time with me that she has to. If I didn't crash my damn car into the pole, we would have spent forty-five more minutes of awkward silence or fighting before we made it to her house. There is only one way to stop this argument and find a way to get home.

I went behind Cagalli and clasped my hand over her mouth, putting on my charming smile. "I want to excuse my rude… friend, she doesn't have manners." I can feel her glaring at me.

"Yes, I can tell for a girl, she doesn't act like one; she acts like a boy and looks kind of like one."

I could tell the man was joking but knowing Cagalli, she didn't. I had to wrap my other arm around Cagalli's body and arms before she attacked the mechanic. "It's not the first time she hears that," I laughed. When I let Cagalli go she is going to attack me instead. "Well Mr. Murdock, I'll be back in two weeks for my car then."

"I'll call if we fix your car before that. Have a goodnight, kids," Mr. Murdock waved walking away.

I had to wait until Mr. Murdock was out of our view before letting Cagalli go. She started screaming at me but I simply ignored her while I wiped my hand on my pants that was covered in Cagalli's saliva from licking my hand. "We should probably find a taxi to take us home." That shut her up.

We stumbled a couple of times to get outside; my cousin was still severely drunk and couldn't tell the floor wasn't moving. We sat Alexa on the edge of the sidewalk as me and Cagalli looked for a taxi around.

...20 Minutes Later…

"Not one taxi is passing through here!" Cagalli kicked a trash can in frustration.

"We should probably call one of our friends," I stated.

"I would have done that a long time ago but someone threw up inside Lacus's bag with my stuff inside," she glared at my cousin who had fallen asleep.

"Fine, I'll call someone. Kira?"

"On a date with Lacus, that's why he couldn't pick me up from the pub earlier."

"Yzak… is not a good choice."

"He would leave us here."

"Okay, Dearka… probably out with Milly."

"Milly isn't with him. She went out with his cousin Heine."

"Why is she with Heine? Did they break up?"

"No but she has been around Heine a lot lately."

"Hopefully their relationship is fine," I managed to say before Dearka answered his cell.

"_This is Dearka."_

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?"

"_I'm… ah out with friends. That's not what your mother said to me last night."_

"What about my mom?"

"_Not talking to you, Athrun. Suck my cock!"_

"Dude, are you home playing on WoW?" [1]

"_Psh, no. Only people with no social life play this game and I, Dearka Elsman have a social life."_

"So you are home playing WoW?"

"_Yeah dude. You didn't want to go out, Yzak had other plans, Kira is on a date with Lacus, my girlfriend told me she was busy to see me, Shinn and Auel are on a double date with their girlfriends, my cousin Rey went out on his date with Lunamaria, my other cousin Heine said he had shit to do, and Shiho was having a girls' night out."_

"Now I know what everyone is up to then. You're our only hope."

"_Only hope for what?"_

"Long story short, I crashed my car into a pole by accident and we're stuck outside a car repair shop with no taxi on sight."

"_We're?"_

"Me, Alexa, and… Cagalli."

"_Cagalli?! Are you guys back together?"_

"No."

"_Then why are you guys together? Rekindling your friendship, perhaps? Or are you guys doing the whole friends with benefits thing? That's hot, Athrun. Next time we go out I'm buying you beers all night for being a champ. "_

I rolled my eyes. Dearka always over-talked… always. "She just needed a ride home like we do now."

"_I got super psyched for nothing. How disappointing."_

You're not the one with the broken heart and stuck with the person who broke it. "Are you gonna give us a ride home or not?"

"_Why not? I got nothing better do. Where exactly are you at?"_

"We are between Justice Street Drive and Aegis Avenue."

"_I know where that's at. I'll be there thirty or forty minutes tops."_

I flipped my cell closed when he hanged up. "Dearka will be here in thirty to forty minutes."

"What should we do till then?" Cagalli asked obviously bored and annoyed.

'DANCE ALL NIGHT UNTIL THE SUN RISES!" Alexa jumped up wide wake. "I'll tell you what I want what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. Sing with me guys, you know the lyrics."

"Everyone knows Spice Girls' songs but I'm not singing with you. Athrun probably will, he secretly sings Spice Girls' songs," Cagalli said helping my clumsy drunk cousin getting me up. "Now come on, Athrun Zala. Stop being the serious, cool, calm, collected Athrun we all know and be fun for once."

I frowned. "I'm fun." That made Alexa and Cagalli crack up in laughter. "I'll show you that Athrun Zala is fun! Continue singing Alexa!"

"If you wanna be my lover, you get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends."

I tried dancing the running man, the sprinkler, and the cabbage patch.

"Oh my god! Stop Athrun! Your making stomach hurt," Cagalli said between laughing hard.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have my sweet dancing moves," I grinned.

"Forget what about you being cool, you sir have downgraded to being lame." Cagalli still continued laughing. This is progress a week ago I didn't see her anywhere and two hours ago we were fighting. I shouldn't probably ask her however I need to know why she broke up with me even if it ruins this nice moment we are having.

"Why don't you tell me why you broke up with me?"

It took less than a second for Cagalli's face turn from happy to serious. "We were having fun, Zala. Why bring up the break up?"

I'm back to Zala again. "Why? I've been looking for you for a week since you decided to break my heart and you haven't given me a reason."

"What do you want me to tell you "it's not you; it's me" kind of thing," Cagalli sarcastically told me.

"I want the fucking truth." Cagalli got up from the sidewalk and tried walking pass me but I grabbed her from her arm and made her face me. "I just want the truth even if hurts me more." She couldn't look at me straight in the eyes. How bad was the reason?

"I- I can't tell you," her voice sounded like it was breaking.

I sighed and let her arm go. "I'm sorry if I hurt your arm just this whole break up has been driving crazy and I haven't been myself."

"I promise I'll tell you one day why I broke up with you," Cagalli raised her hand extending her pinky out giving me her famous smile. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," I smiled wrapping my pinky around hers. "Remember if you break this promise, I'll have to kill you."

"That won't be a problem," she winked letting go of my pinky and sitting down on the sidewalk again.

Whenever Cagalli made a promise she always kept them but waiting for one day to tell me why she broke up with me isn't gonna help get over her. The people who probably know something is Shiho, Lacus, Milly, and Alexa… perhaps Kira, he would keep his sister secret all the way to the grave so he's out. Lacus wouldn't tell a soul. Shiho is to tough to break. Milly has a few times been avoiding me this week. Alexa even being my cousin hasn't told me anything... sober however she is drunk now and drunks have been known to be really honest. I turn around to see if she is behind me still partying on her own, there's no sign of her.

"Cagalli do you know where is Alexa?" I asked without turning around.

"Wasn't she just there?"

"She isn't here."

"She probably took off to one the stores around here."

"I'll be back," I said before taking off running. I looked in every store and asked everyone around the street if they seen my cousin, no one had. I walked back to the spot Cagalli was sitting, she wasn't there anymore.

"ATHRUN!" the voice came from none other than Dearka.

I ran towards his car, seeing Cagalli on the backseat. "I didn't find Alexa anywhere."

"You lost your cousin?" Dearka sounded surprise.

"We didn't lose her. She walked away when we weren't paying attention," Cagalli tried to make it sound better, it didn't.

"I wonder why you two were doing for not noticing Alexa walking away," Dearka smirked.

"We were talking," Cagalli punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow," Dearka winced rubbing his shoulder. "I bet she's fine, she'll call if she's in trouble."

"Um, there's one problem. Alexa is…"

"Seriously drunk," Cagalli finished my sentenced.

Dearka bursted out laughing. "How is that funny?" I glared.

"It's funny because responsible Athrun Zala lost his cousin and she's drunk. Oh dude when your parents find out, you're so grounded," Dearka continued laughing. "I need to tell the guys."

I slipped into the passenger seat, snatching Dearka's cell from his hands. "We haven't lost her, we still haven't checked around the block."

"She can't go that far, I mean her coordination is way off," Cagalli said behind me. Hopefully she's right; a drunk person can't walk that far especially with their sense of balance being compromised with alcohol.

…15 Minutes Later…

"For Alexa being drunk, she has great balance and fast," Dearka joked but I wasn't in the mood for laughter, I think he noticed it as well when he saw my face. "Anyhow, this reminds of a movie I saw with my sister last week."

"What movie?"

"I forgot the name of it but it had a situation we are in. This chick broke up with her boyfriend…" he glanced between me and Cagalli before he continued. "She was a slut, cheated on the dude. She dumped him, he was heartbroken. He had a gig with his band didn't want to go but he did because his favorite band was doing a secret show in the city."

"Does this have a point or the break up part is what you were talking about?" Cagalli's temper rised again.

"Of course is not the break up part. That will insinuate you were cheating on my dear friend Athrun here," Dearka patted my back. Cheating wasn't the problem then it's probably the one thing I knew, she stopped loving me. "The part that I was referring to was after the main guy's band finished the show the main girl come and kisses him finding out her friend is his ex. His band mates want to him to get over his ex with the main girl therefore they plan on taking the main girl's friend back who is totally wasted back home and for them to find the band. The guys lose her friend so throughout the movie they look for the friend and try to find the band's secret show." [2]

"Dearka as good as that movie sounds, this isn't a movie. My cousin is lost and if something happens to her, I am dead!" I was not exaggerating.

"Relax, dude. Dearka Elsman has it covered," he said with a wide smile before checking his pockets and patting his jacket he had on then he looked at me. "I need my phone back." I gave him his cell back, seeing him type something then putting it in his pocket. "I sent out a mass text to our friends, telling them that Alexa is missing and if they see her to text me right away."

"Is that all you said?" a bit skeptical he just texted that.

"I bet he didn't say that at all," Cagalli flicked Dearka in the ear.

"What's with the abuse and complete lack in faith in me?" Dearka pretended to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "How about we continue the search for my cousin? She has to be around here."

"Hold on," that's all Dearka said before bolting out of the car.

Cagalli and I turned to look at each other, confused then non-verbally decided to follow him. We stopped right next him, turning to look at the direction he was looking at, seeing Milly and Heine walking towards us.

"I am in love with Peeta Mellark!" we heard Milly exclaim.

Dearka marched towards them, furious and jealous. This is going to be bad... for him. "I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me. I thought it was with my cousin but now I know it's with this Peeta Mellark guy!"

Milly seemed taken aback for a second but then her face turned into an angry looking one and slapped Dearka across the face; we were more shocked by that then Dearka's accusation. I known Milly since Cagalli introduced us in freshman year and she's never been the violent one unlike Cagalli and Shiho though I would have slapped him also for being an idiot. I noticed a crowd was forming around us, if this fight gets any more heated this is going to end up in YouTube and Dearka is going to look like an ass. I did what any good best friend would do, corrected this idiot's mistake. "Hey, Dearka, you know Peeta Mellark is a fictional guy character from The Hunger Games books."

"Don't try… wait, what?"

"Peeta Mellark… is… a... fictional… guy… character… from… the… books… The Hunger Games," Cagalli repeated what I said but even slower to see if this idiot got it.

He did when he smiled widely at Milly. "I love you." Milly kicked him in the shin and took off; Dearka followed her limping. "Baby, wait up, let me explain!"

"So what's the story with you two?" Heine asked wrapping his arms around my shoulder and Cagalli's.

"A better question is: what's the story with you and Milly hanging out a lot?"

"My dear Cagalli, I can't answer the question since I'm sworn to secrecy," Heine winked, pinching Cagalli's cheek.

I moved Heine's arm from shoulder when Cagalli smiled at Heine. That smile meant something bad and I was right, Cagalli twisted Heine's arm behind his back. "Tell me or I'll break your wrist."

"Athrun help me," Heine extended his free arm at me.

I was contemplating it when I noticed Cagalli giving me her death glare. "I rather not."

"Traitor," Heine told me. "I'll tell you everything just let go off my arm." Cagalli did and Heine starting rubbing his wrist that was in pain. "Milly and I are not having sex behind Dearka's back. She loves my cousin no matter what a big dumbass he really is."

"What were you doing?"

"I was helping Milly find a great present for Dearka for their first year anniversary, that's it."

"Why were you sworn to secrecy for that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, she was also planning a romantic day for them."

"You were helping her with that?" Cagalli laughed. "I'm sorry Heine but you and Dearka are not romantic guys."

"I'm offended I can be romantic," Heine frowned.

"The last three girlfriends you had broke up with you because you weren't being romantic," I stated a matter of factly.

"Damn, you're right. Okay I'm not romantic kind of guy but I try and no, I was not helping her with the romantic plan, she just needed help with the present since I know my cousin very well. It's a surprise for him… well I don't know even they are gonna make it until their first anniversary since Dearka just screwed up really badly. I answered your question, now answer mine."

We didn't have time to explain the whole story. "I picked up Alexa from the pub. Cagalli needed a ride home. I crashed my car into a pole… another thing my parents are gonna kill me for and lost Alexa, who is drunk."

"I'm sorry Athrun but you are fucked."

"I know that, that's why we are wasting time talking when we should be looking," I almost shouted the last part.

"Dude, calm down. I know this city is huge, Alexa can be anywhere and may be in danger…"

"Not helping," I glared.

"Actually I don't think I got a good point with this," Heine admitted.

"How about more walking, less talking," Cagalli said trying to push me and Heine to walk.

We started to walk to the direction Cagalli was trying to push us to. Hopefully we can find Alexa and get home before my parents get home from their weekend getaway.

**End of Chapter II**

A/N: My excuse for not updating this in months was I spent my summer replaying the Legend of Zelda games and then college started so yeah, sorry but consider this a Christmas present and happy new year's expect the next chapter until 2013 :). Sorry for any mistakes

[1] World of Warcraft, my boyfriend and best guy friend are always playing it but I understand gamers are gamers.

[2] The movie is Nick's and Norah's Infinite Playlist was watching it on TV when I got the idea for this fic.


End file.
